


injustice

by ratherrumpus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Gen, Illustrated, giant spidermom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratherrumpus/pseuds/ratherrumpus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of the day, what are you condoning?</p>
            </blockquote>





	injustice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mewsingmage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewsingmage/gifts).



FOR MEWSINGIMAGE! THANKS FOR BEING CONTINUOUSLY AWESOME AND SHARING YOUR GREAT DRAWINGS!

[](http://s1115.photobucket.com/user/definethesky1/media/darnitspidermom_zps1e4606ab.png.html)

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY, DARNIT I PICKED THE SAD PROMPT, I AM SO SORRY, SHOOT ME.  
> (i'm going to draw you something happy to make up for, promise)  
> extra doodles  
> [](http://s1115.photobucket.com/user/definethesky1/media/spidermomdoodles_zps49a561d1.png.html)


End file.
